1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor package structure, and in particular to a compact die-to-die wire bonding pad arrangement design for a multi-die semiconductor package structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
The multi-die semiconductor package is getting more and more popular because of demands for multiple functions. In order to lower the product cost, a compact package size and a small die size are necessary. A die-to-die wire bonding technology is available in package subcontractors. Also, the die-to-die wire bonding technology is applied to reduce the package size and the package cost. In order to reduce the cost, Cu wire is popular for use in die-to-die wire bonding technology. However, the conventional die-to-die wire bonding design requires a specific die pad or package area for wire bonding requirements.
Thus, a compact die-to-die wire bonding pad arrangement design for a semiconductor package structure is desirable.